


Blood of the Covenant

by Angelikaho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikaho/pseuds/Angelikaho
Summary: Ginny has a strange encounter with Narcissa Malfoy at the Quidditch World Cup. This alters the path for the rest of her life, and perhaps even the war.





	Blood of the Covenant

Ginny was desperately trying to hold on to Fred’s sweaty hand as she was pushed and pulled by the mass of people trying to escape the campsite that had fallen into chaos. All around her she heard shouts and screams, and at times she could get a glimpse of a dark hood rising above the heads of the panicked campers. A group of those hooded figures were levitating a muggle family, and the mother’s underwear was there for all the world to see. Ginny recognised the father of the family. He had been the one who collected the payments for the campsite. Although Ginny found the scene absolutely revolting she could not help but turn around to look at it every few moments out of morbid curiosity.

Suddenly there was a forceful push from Ginny’s right, and she lost her grip on Fred’s hand. She yelled Fred’s name over the clamour of running people just as Fred turned around with a horrified expression. That was the last she saw of her brother before the sea of people welled up between them and Ginny was left to fend for herself in the mass. She tried to elbow people out of her way to catch a sight of red hair, but most of them were taller than her and much stronger. Tears of frustration and terror started to gather in her eyes as she was jostled left and right, her sense of direction already lost. Something hit her hard in the face and she lost her balance. As Ginny stumbled backwards she collided wit someone and when she turned to apologise, although in this situation nobody would probably care, she was grabbed by her forearms. Ginny started to fight back to extract herself from whoever was holding her. She tried to jam her elbows backwards and was just about to kick her captor in their kneecaps when she was swiftly but firmly turned around. She had time to catch a flash of pale blonde hair before she was crushed face first into a soft chest that smelled of some kind of fresh flower.

Ginny could barely breathe and the only thing she could think of was that one of the veelas had taken her. She was waiting for the claws to come out and couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing anything when it happened. Before she could try to look up, though, there was a sensation of being pushed through a tube and Ginny was certain this was how she was to die. Was this some kind of veela magic that was meant to crush a person to death?  
The feeling was gone as quickly as it started and the veela let go of her. She fell to her knees and was throwing up as soon as she hit the ground. Ginny allowed herself only a few seconds of weakness and rose to her feet to face her captor as soon as she was able to stop vomiting. It was dark but she could see blonde hair glistening in the shadows only a few feet from her. Warily she stood waiting for the creature to attack. Ginny was ready to bolt at any moment, but she did not want to provoke it by moving first.

There was a rustle of fabric. Ginny could barely hear it through the blood rushing in her ears.

“Lumos,” came a silent voice. 

The blonde was bathed in cold light from her wand. When Ginny’s eyes got used to the sudden light she was horrified to realise the blonde hair belonged to an unfortunately familiar face. She recognised the mildly disgusted expression and the slightly upturned nose. Ginny turned to run, but the woman was fast to grab her arm yet again.

“You should not go back there. It is not safe.” Her statement sounded very matter of fact in her posh accent and precise pronunciation, so much so that it almost lost its meaning. Ginny yanked her arm back and turned to look at Narcissa Malfoy. Her face was much closer than she had expected and she could see the dissatisfied turn of the soft lips. Ginny breathed trough her nose, and caught the smell of flowers from earlier. She also realised that they were indeed not standing in the rushing crowd, but somewhere probably in a nearby forest as she could still hear noises in the distance.

“Did we just Apparate?” Ginny asked in awe, all her fear and ire momentarily forgotten.

“Yes,” came the flat reply, although Ginny thought she could detect a hint of a smirk playing on Mrs Malfoy’s lips.

Ginny could not help but let out a sound that was something like ‘whoa’, but decided to cover it up by saying: “That was awful.” She immediately regretted it; wasn’t that showing weakness?

“The first time usually is highly unpleasant. Well, it does not really get any more pleasant, but you get used to the feeling.” Now Ginny was sure Mrs Malfoy was smirking. “I take it your parents have not apparated with you before?”

Ginny shook her head a little. Mrs Malfoy made a little humming noise in her throat.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Ginny looked at the woman suspiciously. Did she really think that Ginny hadn’t been told not to accept drinks from strangers, least of all the wife of her Father’s rival, who was also most likely a dark wizard. She raised her eyebrows sardonically at the suggestion.

Mrs Malfoy chuckled her eyes mirthful. “Clever girl,” she praised. Ginny felt belittled somehow even though the situation concerned ‘stranger danger’. She realised that she actually wanted something that would wash off the taste of bile in her mouth.

“What do you have?”

Now the Lady Malfoy laughed whole heartedly, with her dimples showing in her wand light. Ginny suddenly had to clear her throat.  
“Seems like all of you Weasleys are indeed Gryffindors.”

Ginny’s breathlessness was gone in an instant and in its place was fury. She could feel her face heat up. Even though the statement didn’t sound provocative in theory it reminded her too much of the way this woman’s son spoke of her family as a collective.

Malfoy did not seem to notice this as she was rummaging through her white leather purse with her wand held delicately between her teeth. Her arm sunk in shoulder deep and she scrunched up her nose in annoyance. Finally her hand seemed to connect with what she was looking for and she pulled it out victoriously. She was holding a bottle of red wine with an ancient looking etiquette. She took a look at it, muttered something under her breath and set the bottle back into her bag.

“Accio lemonade!” She commanded with clear frustration. Now a smaller flew into her hand and she held it out to Ginny, wiping a stray strand of hair behind her ear with her other hand.

Ginny took the bottle cautiously and took off the cap with her teeth, the way Charlie had taught her.

“You’ll lose your teeth like that,” Mrs Malfoy warned mildly.

Ginny took a defiant gulp of the lemonade looking straight into her eyes. Now it was Malfoy’s turn to raise her eyebrows. Ginny was startled to realise that the lemonade was delicious and tasted fresh. Not at all what you would expect from a poison. Narcissa’s expression melted into that of slight smugness. Ginny finished the bottle in silence, enjoying every mouthful. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, mostly just to annoy the presumably classy lady.

“There is blood on your face, if you care to know,” she said handing Ginny a handkerchief from her robe pocket. Ginny understood she must have gotten a nosebleed earlier when someone had elbowed her in her face. She took the offered handkerchief and was about to wipe her nose when a hand grabbed her wrist. “Wait.” Ginny looked up angrily and saw Malfoy pointing her still lit wand at her hand. She was about to yank her wrist back when the handkerchief was suddenly a little wet. “There, it’s easier to wipe off this way,” Mrs Malfoy explained with an earnest expression. Ginny nodded and proceeded to wipe her face.

Narcissa watched with a frown a Ginny tried to aimlessly wipe the blood off. After a while the woman let out a huff and stepped forward. Ginny took a step back but she caught up with her and with her wand held up in her other hand she took the handkerchief gently from Ginny’s hand and leaned closer to wipe from under her nose. The smell of flowers overwhelmed Ginny and her legs gradually turned into goo. She couldn’t be so scared of Narcissa that she was paralysed with fear, could she? She was torn between wanting to hold her breath and drawing in as much of the heady flower scent as she could. Soon Mrs Malfoy was done, and stepped back with a small satisfied smile. Ginny sighed, relieved of course.

For a moment the woman seemed to be listening for something. Then she said: “We should get you back to your family. The ruckus seems to have passed.”  
It seemed strange to refer to the earlier chaos and panic with such term, but Ginny refrained from commenting.

“Would you prefer walking? As I said, Apparating does not really get any more pleasant the second time.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Ginny said with a shrug. It was either that or having the life squeezed out of her.

“Shall we then?” Narcissa looked at her expectantly, and the turned to walk. Ginny fell into step behind her. They walked through the dark forest for a while, only the narrow ray of wand light illuminating their path but Mrs Malfoy seemed to know the way. Ginny followed her quietly. Quite soon they came into the clearing on which the campsite resided. The sight was horrifying. Burned tents looked like skeletons of cryptid animals in the moonlight, being brought alive by the few remaining flames here and there. The scorched ground had been stampeded muddy by thousands of running feet. There didn’t seem to be many people left, the remaining few examining damage to their tents and other property. Mrs Malfoy strode confidently forward and Ginny thought it best to focus on her back to not have to dwell upon the debris left of the campsite. She stopped so suddenly Ginny almost collided with her.

“Ah, there they are, I think.” Ginny looked past her and saw a group of redheads along with Hermione’s signature bush of hair huddled together nearby. She was about to sprint to her Father when a sudden surge of manners overtook her. She turned to Mrs Malfoy who in turn looked at Ginny critically. She pointed her wand at the handkerchief she was holding, again, and it cleaned itself.

“You should take this; you’re still bleeding a little.” Ginny hadn’t noticed it herself but her nose did feel a bit wet upon inspection. She took the offered cloth and put it to her face.

“Thanks, Mrs Malfoy.” She regarded Ginny with a thoughtful smile.

“It’s Lady Black to you.” Ginny got the impression that this was meant to be playful, but she could not quite figure out what it meant.

“Right, Lady Black then,” she agreed, bemused. Ginny waved her hand once in goodbye and took off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you have any questions or even constructive criticism:)


End file.
